


Архипелаг и "Монте-Кристо"

by HaruIchigo



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…но я люблю Рауля и,<br/>спасая его, себя, быть может,<br/>навечно погублю!<br/>Кто поймёт мою скорбь и смятенье?</p><p>Дж. Мейербер «Гугеноты»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Архипелаг и "Монте-Кристо"

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Лёгкий персонажный кроссовер со старыми эоновскими бондовскими фильмами и "Никогда не говори никогда"  
> 2)Реверанс в сторону "Красного дракона" с Файнсом

…но я люблю Рауля и,  
спасая его, себя, быть может,  
навечно погублю!  
Кто поймёт мою скорбь и смятенье?

Дж. Мейербер «Гугеноты»

 

– У моей бабушки был маленький остров. Санта Анна. Мы часто туда приезжали…  
Иногда Сильве казалось, что его сердце такой же остров и в самой его середине стоит старая, потемневшая от времени гасиенда с бесконечными анфиладами маленьких пыльных комнат внутри.  
Джеффри лежит на животе, уткнувшись лицом руку. Он, видно, не любит солнца, бедняга, - всё утро проползал по кровати как слепой котёнок, пытаясь как-то от него скрыться и поспать ещё хотя бы двадцать минут. У него густые, вьющиеся волосы и со спины он иногда похож на Фернандиньо. Если бы Фернандиньо дожил до его лет, конечно.  
– Как звали твою бабушку? – спрашивает Джеффри не поднимая головы.  
Бабушку звали Ортенсия. Неподвижная чёрная фигура в кресле посреди заросшего сада. Бабушка была реликтом той эпохи когда женщины ни сантиметра тела не оставляли обнажённым даже в самую лютую жару. Она была настолько худа, что длинное чёрное платье казалось её единственной кожей. А кружевная, вуаль - дыханием, так тяжело ей давался каждый вдох. И, всё-таки, это она научила их с Фернандиньо избавляться от крыс. Показала им крысиного короля в стеклянной банке.  
И эта банка, и бабушка и Фернандиньо до сих пор где-то там, в тёмных коридорах где каждая половица скрипит своим голосом.  
Его звали Фернандо Паскуаль Родригес и он был сыном первой жены отца. Дедушка, которому на самом деле принадлежал остров, отписал имущество ему после смерти бабушки, и…  
Джеффри душераздирающе зевает. Ему двадцать с маленьким хвостиком, он недавно проснулся рядом с полузнакомым мужчиной из паба, и его совершенно не интересуют чужие семейные дрязги. Тогда Сильва прерывается и начинает щекотать его, методично, скользя кончиками пальцев по самым чувствительным местам, пока смех не превращается в болезненный стон.  
Остров осаждали не только крысы. Вороватые серые вороны налетали стаями и, хрипло перекрикиваясь, клевали персики. Тогда, бабушка стала выносить в сад охотничье ружьё, оставшееся от деда. Она задрёмывала в своём резном кресле с ружьём на коленях, но стоило воронам атаковать дерево, – бах!  
Джеффри снова смеётся. Они вместе смеются, слишком уж комичная картинка получается.  
– А однажды, – не переставая улыбаться говорит Сильва, – Фернандиньо полез за персиком. Бабушка услышала как трещат ветки, и, не разобравшись спросоня, выстрелила. Он истёк кровью по дороге в больницу. Ближайшая больница ведь была на большой земле.  
Джеффри перестаёт смеяться. В его глазах ужас борется с недоверием.  
– Бабуля ненавидела его мать и не хотела чтобы всё наследство досталось «этой суке и её ублюдку». Но тогда никто об этом, конечно, не догадался. Бабушка просто состарилась, так ужасно состарилась… допустила такую роковую оплошность… и зрение её подвело, и голова, конечно. Мне тогда было двенадцать, но я-то всё знал! Я стоял под деревом и видел как она целится. Она подождала несколько секунд пока Фернандиньо не добрался до развилки, и только потом выстрелила. Знаешь, что я понял тогда?  
Джеффри не отвечает, но он весь внимание. Щурится подслеповато.  
– Что как бы безобидно ни выглядел человек, нельзя ему доверять. Будь это старуха, ребёнок или тощий умник в очках.  
У Джеффри не так уж много времени чтобы выбрать сценарий, который он станет разыгрывать, да и сценариев не так много: непонимание, оскорблённая невинность, отрицание и покорность. Сильва не даёт ему выбирать.  
– Мы в Ми-6 очень не любим, когда посторонние люди лезут в нашу систему. Даже если они ничего там не трогают, а просто осматриваются. Разве дедушка тебе не говорил, Джеффри Бутройд?  
Всё-таки покорность. Приоткрытый рот, влажный олений взгляд. Мужчина, с которым он познакомился на корпоративе в пабе, оказался агентом Ми-6. Недовольным агентом. Тем самым агентом, ноутбук которого он удалённо взломал чтобы подключиться к сети.  
– Ай-яй-яй, как же ты так? – Сильва полон участия. – Джеффри, сыну Алджернона нельзя так рисковать. А если кто-нибудь подумает, что ты собираешь информацию для папочки в Лэнгли? Тебя же просто посадят и это разобьёт сердце нашему старенькому полковнику Бутройду. Сын предатель, внук предатель…  
Наверное, в интернете Quick_Silver грозный хакер, но сейчас, в реальности, он бледный, костлявый, близорукий и напуганный мальчишка. Голый, к тому же, как новорожденный младенец. Сильва нежно улыбается ему, гладит костяшками пальцев по шершавой щеке, покрывшейся за ночь тёмной щетинкой.  
– Ты, наверное, думаешь: ведь есть же какой-то выход? Не может быть чтобы этот обаятельный человек сразу же потащил меня под трибунал. И ты, безусловно, прав. – Рука скользит ниже, к шее, к ключицам. – Я хочу, чтобы ты побыл моим личным хакером. Такая вот будет команда, только ты и я. И если мы сработаемся, я порекомендую тебя своему начальству.  
Джеффри открывает рот, красивый, припухший от вчерашних поцелуев рот, и спрашивает:  
– А это законно?  
– Не твоя печаль, – говорит Сильва и целомудренно чмокает его в лоб. Пусть помучается неизвестностью, глядишь и перестанет задавать глупые вопросы.  
Когда он поплотнее запахивает халат и идёт на кухню чтобы сообразить пару французских тостов, маленький Бутройд нашаривает на тумбочке очки и смелеет. Кричит ему в спину:  
– Вы что, трахаете всех, кого вербуете или я особенный?  
Сильва оборачивается и бросает на него томный взгляд.  
– Конечно особенный. Ты был великолепен.  
Не рассказывать же бедняге как тот сблевал прямо на его, Сильвы, новые туфли; как его потом мучительно выворачивало в туалете бара и Сильве приходилось придерживать его слипшиеся от пота кудряшки и криво повисший галстучек, а потом вколоть ему пару кубиков одного зелья из лаборатории Кью, чтобы спал спокойно и не лез целоваться, пока его грузили в такси.  
И что жаркая ночка была не у них, а у «Барселоны» с «Арсеналом», так что Сильву вполне устраивало, что полубездыханное тело мирно сопит и не мешает смотреть игру.

Судя по довольной ухмылке, маленький дурачок поверил.

"Не такой уж ты и умник", - подумал Сильва почти с нежностью.

***  
Когда Джеффри был маленьким, мама читала ему книжку про Кота в Шляпе. Стишки про детей, которые сидели взаперти и скучали пока не пришёл Кот в Шляпе и не разворотил к чертям весь их дом, постоянно приговаривая что ничего плохого не случится и всё будет замечательно.  
В детстве это кажется смешно. А потом в твоей взрослой жизни появляется человек, который с порога может сказать: «собирайся, ниньо, мы идём курить кальян с русскими мафиози. Ах да, и ты будешь изображать дешёвую шлюху-трансвестита, у нас есть десять минут чтобы тебя приодеть и накрасить».  
Рауль появлялся когда хотел, брал Джеффри за шкирку и властно выдёргивал из уютных программерских будней. Он представал иногда педерастического вида блондином в дорогом костюме, готовым швырять направо и налево бешеные суммы. В следующий раз он оказывался жгучим небритым брюнетом с сединой в волосах, благородным, но опустившимся человеком в потрёпанных джинсах и кожанке. Рыжим гопником с гордой нашивкой IRA на рукаве спортивной куртки. Католическим священником. Полицейским. Больше всего Джеффри запомнился бородатый хасид, но то была экзотическая редкость. Чаще попадались первые два варианта.  
Иногда он просто открывал ноутбук и требовал взломать казавшуюся непробиваемой защитную стену. Иногда тащил Джеффри на встречи с какими-то непонятными людьми и заставлял просто молча стоять или сидеть рядом. А иногда ему просто нужна была компания для похода в ресторан или в зоопарк, потому что срочно захотелось съесть стейк или посмотреть на жирафа.  
Создавалось впечатление что каждому мельчайшему делу Сильва отдаёт всего себя без остатка. Поначалу Джеффри казалось, что Рауль слишком распыляется, что все его действия бессистемны и подчиняются сиюминутному желанию. Казалось до тех пор, пока он не заметил, как билетёр в зоопарке подаёт вместе с билетами какую-то маленькую бумажку с написанными от руки цифрами. Как официант с едва заметной дрожью в голосе интересуется белое вино подать или красное, будто от ответа зависит нечто посерьёзнее ужина.  
«Ниньо» показывали только вершинку айсберга на которой даже пингвин не уместится. И он с ужасом понимал, что хочет нырнуть глубже. Сменить статус «подружки шпиона» на нечто более опасное, важное.  
Правда, даже с «подружкой» он погорячился. Сильва иногда воровал у него поцелуи, – целовал внезапно, чем внезапней тем ему, видимо, было веселее. Несколько раз сгребал сидящего на полу Джеффри в охапку вместе с ноутбуком, – так скучающие хозяева тискают кошек и собак.  
И больше ничего. Ни следа той лёгкой очарованности, заинтересованности, которую он изображал в пабе. Взгляд глаза в глаза, рука на талии, поцелуй в тёмном закутке, один, второй, засосы на шее, ладони в задних карманах… и всё. То была демо-версия, больше ничего подобного не происходило.  
Джеффри всегда допускал, нет, знал, что не красавец. Что слишком тощий, что без романтических локонов становится похож на Пака или какую-то похожую нечисть, что кончик носа у него из-за худобы дёргается при каждом слове. Но Рауль на его вкус вообще был уродом, да и не молодым уже, не в его положении строить из себя разборчивого…  
Но разница между ними была в том что при взгляде на большой, чувственный рот Рауля, на его губы, Джеффри очень ярко представлял что Сильва может этим ртом вытворять. А кого могли возбудить рёбра, проступающие там где, вроде бы, анатомически их и быть даже не должно?  
Однажды, в клубе где все поверхности были в следах от белых дорожек Джеффри заставили нюхать кокс через хрустящую новенькую купюру и он решил что с него хватит. Едва-едва процарапался сквозь толпу к какой-то двери (как потом оказалось, на это у него ушёл час), едва не задохнулся от ударившего в лицо ледяного воздуха… и упал бы, конечно, с пожарной лестницы, если б Сильва не поймал его в объятия, не закутал, дрожащего, в одной майке и данных джинсах, в своё пальто. Так они и остались сидеть, на пожарной лестнице, на пятом этаже дома, который Джеффри никогда больше не нашёл бы.  
– А этот… которого тебе надо завербовать? – спросил Джеффри так, для очистки совести.  
– Он пустышка. И попытался испортить мне умного мальчика отравой из какой-то пуэрториканской задницы. Если захочешь отравиться, ниньо, просто скажи мне, я достану тебе лучший порошок, который можно достать за деньги. Я ведь люблю тебя.  
Тогда Джеффри принял это за шутку.  
– Если бы любил, то насыпал бы мне вместо порошка сахарной пудры.  
Сильва развёл руками.  
– Подловил. Мне давно хотелось выяснить, насколько силён эффект плацебо. Сможет ли человек сторчаться от, скажем, блинной муки?  
Джеффри представил шумевший внизу клуб, полный миллионеров, нюхающих блинную муку и, наверное потому что сам-то он загнал в себя приличную дозу кокаина, остро почувствовал вдруг что эта секунда никогда больше не возвратится. Что мир, который стремительно катился вперёд, замер, вдруг, балансируя на одном крохотном камушке.  
А потом Сильва отпустил его.  
Потом, Джеффри будет делить всю свою жизнь на «до клуба «Вавилон» (так он, кажется, назывался) и «после».  
Конечно, он ни на секунду не поверил, что Рауль любит его в романтическом смысле. Этот человек был таким живым что его «люблю» могло относиться к чему угодно. Однажды он сказал: «знаешь, ниньо, больше всего на свете я люблю свою работу. Это всё, что у меня есть».  
Джеффри тогда просто и искренне ответил ему: «значит, ты неудачник. Люди, у которых ничего нет кроме работы, жалкое зрелище». И тут же подумал про себя. По крайней мере, у него-то был дедушка, была скромная должность в софтовой фирме, головокружительная «вторая» жизнь с Раулем. И, в отличие от Рауля он всегда мог спрыгнуть с этой карусели. По крайней мере, тешил себя надеждой.  
Но однажды, он не выдержал и, от скуки, решил запустить карусель сам.  
Произошла случайность, которых в Лондоне, наверное, одна на миллион: он увидел Сильву на Пикадилли. На этот раз, на нём была полицейская форма и он, во весь голос, усиленно жестикулируя, объяснял какому-то японцу дорогу к Тауэру. Только улицы, которые он называл, ни к какому Тауэру не вели. В их перечислении вообще не было смысла. И Джеффри почему-то не выдержал. Перебежал дорогу, чуть не попав под колёса настоящим полицейским, подлетел, как на крыльях, и впился в бледные губы злым, смачным поцелуем.  
– Я скучал по тебе, папочка, – сказал он, отстранившись, и повернулся к японцу. – Хотите я покажу вам дорогу? Правильную.  
– Нет… спасибо, – на чистом английском произнёс японец, и, отвернувшись, растворился в толпе. В тот же момент правую руку Джеффри пронзила молнией такая боль, которой он в жизни ещё не испытывал. Она начиналась от запястья, где ставшие вдруг жёсткими пальцы Сильвы сдавливали одну маленькую точку, и расходилась по всему телу, по всем мышцам, нервам и сухожилиям.  
– Ты не помогаешь, ниньо.  
Джеффри крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
– Я же не хочу делать тебе больно, я хочу с тобой дружить. И разведуправление хочет с тобой дружить. Но ты что-то показываешь себя неважным другом. Больше так не будешь?  
Он отчаянно замотал головой и боль исчезла.  
В ту же ночь, в качестве извинения, он не пошёл спать, а честно сидел в квартире Сильвы и подбирал ключ к крошечной замочной скважине двери, которая вела куда-то в Сирию, к документам нефтяных магнатов. Он заснул на полу, а проснулся как на облаке, в мягкой и белой постели. И сразу же захотел трахаться, потому что Сильва был рядом и смотрел на него задумчиво. Собачьи глаза с поволокой, губы поджаты…  
– Ты не будешь опять рассказывать ужасы про свою семью? – спросил Джеффри, сонно глядя в ответ.  
– Что, ты не хочешь послушать историю про тётю Долорес, которая разводила пауков у себя в волосах? – Рауль изобразил удивление.  
– Как-нибудь обойдусь, спасибо  
– Тогда чего ты хочешь, несносное дитя?  
– Ты знаешь.  
Конечно, он знал.  
Но потом, уже в душе, всё равно рассказал свою мерзкую историю про пауков.  
Джеффри предпочитал думать о них как о любовниках с того самого момента. У него не было друзей и Рауль уж точно не был его другом. Он не был ему как семья, потому что в семье любовь тихо плещется у ног, а не накрывает волнами, не вибрирует в воздухе, не заставляет дышать тяжелее.  
Иногда Джеффри смотрел на Рауля и пытался понять, кто перед ним. В каждой разноцветной шкуре прятался немного другой зверь, тот же Рауль, да не совсем. Он бывал темноволосым, соль с перцем, испанцем, небритым, стягивавшим волосы в неопрятный хвостик, усталым, и этот образ открывал в нём что-то трепетно-доброе. Он даже любовью занимался не так, как обычно, ласкал медленнее, вдумчивее, будто всего себя отдавал в каждом движении. Он точно угадывал как будет лучше всего, и всё делал последовательно, с головой окуная в океаны нежности. Будь Джеффри чуть сентиментальнее, он бы этого Рауля считал настоящим, а не другого, бледного, белого, эксцентричного, со слишком естественной улыбкой и склонностью к драме. Этот Рауль был полон жизни, ставил над телом Джеффри безумные эксперименты, открывая горизонты от которых дух захватывало. Например, раньше Джеффри и представить не мог что может кончить без рук, от одного только проникновения языком, что будет скулить от одного только ощущения проталкивающихся глубже пальцев. Все его прошлые неуклюжие опыты не шли ни в какое сравнение. Рауль доводил его до точки, до того состояния в котором Джеффри мог что угодно: назвать себя блядью или шотландским сепаратистом, вылизывать туфли, покорно выдерживать даже порку. Секс с Раулем был порнографией в чистом виде. И Джеффри точно знал, что эта порнография действительно записана и ждёт только конвертации в видео. Так, на всякий случай.  
Полицейская форма мелькала бы на этом видео чаще всего. Она очень шла Сильве.  
\- Тебе надо есть, ниньо, - поддразнивал он, больно нажимая на беззащитные позвонки. - Офицер приказывает.  
\- Офицер может идти... ловить преступников, например, - вяло отпихивался Джеффри, но ни один пинок не достигал цели, хотя Рауль никуда не исчезал, большой, тёплый, ощутимый.  
\- Вполне возможно, что я очень плохой офицер. И мне интереснее ловить доверчивых дурачков вроде тебя.  
Нельзя сказать что Джеффри об этом не думал. Рауль был априори хорошим человеком. Разведчиком. Благодаря таким как он, Британия имела хоть какой-то шанс если и не править морями, то, по крайней мере, держаться на плаву и спокойно спать в объятиях Евросоюза.  
Но положительным он не выглядел никогда. Не тот человек, которого Джеффри захотел бы познакомить с мамой. У него же на лице написано: "преступник"!  
Дедушка никогда не рассказывал о людях, для которых мастерит радиопередатчики и часы с лазером. Долгое время даже мама не могла точно сказать где он работает, пока Ми6 не признали официально, поэтому, Джеффри знал о шпионах не больше, чем показывали в кино. Дорогущие смокинги, невозмутимость в любой ситуации, девицы, устилающие герою путь к победе своими роскошными телами.  
Ничего подобного в реальности не было. Сегодня Рауль казался королём вселенной, а завтра приползал весь грязный, опустошённый, разбитый и просто падал лицом в подушку. Иногда - в подушку Джеффри. В такие моменты тот радовался что некого больше пригласить в свою крошечную квартиру - вряд ли какие-нибудь девушки оценили бы странного окровавленного испанца, зашивающего в душе отвратительную рану на боку. Джеффри от такого зрелища, однажды, хлопнулся в обморок.  
Ещё одна особенность Рауля - он умел создать впечатление, совершенного одиночества. Будто ничего не существовало до встречи с Джеффри, никого не было. Вакуум. Только дух носился над водами. Это потом начали всплывать имена: Северин, Патрис, Анвилл, Ву, но то были только имена. Джеффри никогда никого из них не встречал и чувствовал себя единственным. Как и каждый из этих людей, наверное.  
Если б его допрашивали о том, какие операции он провернул вместе с Сильвой, Джеффри не нашёлся бы что ответить. Ему ничего не сообщали, он был просто маленьким винтиком в сложном часовом механизме.  
И однажды, этот механизм встал.  
Однажды, открыв дверь в квартиру Рауля свои ключом, Джеффри столкнулся лицом к лицу с женщиной и двумя детьми, распаковывавшими коробки. Никакого Рауля Сильву они не знали. Не знали человека с таким именем и в ресторане "Шарль де Вер" и в пабе "Макбрайдс". Если бы не фотографии из фотобудки, которые они как-то сделали от нечего делать, Джеффри подумал бы что сошёл с ума.  
На всех трёх маленьких фото определённо присутствовал смеющийся Рауль, из-за вспышки совсем похожий на альбиноса.  
На третьем фото они самозабвенно целовались. Ещё один украденный поцелуй.  
Джеффри подумал и спрятал снимки в первый том "Графа Монте Кристо", когда-то принадлежавший отцу. Никто в своём уме туда не заглянет.

Полгода он просто ждал. Говорил себе что задания бывают сложные, что иногда приходится залегать на дно… надолго. Очень надолго. Сидеть смирно, не отсвечивать, бросить человека, который дышит по-настоящему только когда ты приходишь, когда ты выводишь его мозг и тело на предел возможностей…  
Лето прошло прежде чем он собрался с силами чтобы навестить деда. Отставной майор Бутройд жил в пригороде Лондона под надзором бессменный экономки, мисс Чэпелворт, всего на пару лет его младше. Они представляли собой любопытный, немного комичный дуэт: пока мисс Чэпелворт выращивала в саду розы и циннии, майор заставлял весь домик в прямом смысле вздрагивать от последствий каких-то неведомых экспериментов, которые проводил в подвале.  
Джеффри с детства был твёрдо уверен, что дедушка волшебник. Он не просто смотрел на вещи, - его добрые, внимательные глаза видели, как сделать каждую из них лучше. Или, на худой конец, как заставить самую невинную из них убивать людей. Даже выйдя на пенсию, дедушка не переставал заниматься своей практической магией. Иногда - для старых нанимателей.  
Он встретил Джеффри на крыльце, довольный, просто сияющий.  
\- Микроскопические камеры, замаскированные под жужелиц от самого въезда в этот медвежий угол и до моего дома! Система распознаёт номер твоей машины, ко мне поступает сигнал и вот мисс Чэпелвот уже заваривает твой любимый чай. Единственная проблема... Проклятые птицы глотают камеры, но я над этим работаю.  
Джеффри обнял его, крепко-крепко, и подумал, что сам просто подключился бы к полицейской системе слежения.  
Что, наверное, ему никогда не стать таким, как дедушка. Художником.  
В дедовом доме годами ничего не менялось: тот же веджвуд на полках, те же кремовые занавески и диван «для воров», который одним нажатием кнопки под столом можно было превратить в ловушку. В детстве Джеффри укладывали спать на этом диване и он вечно боялся что кто-то нажмёт тревожную кнопку, обивка расползётся и он рухнет прямиком во тьму подвала.  
И, даже с волшебным диваном в комнате, ничего здесь не напоминало о шпионах и правительственных тайнах. Всё в этом доме было таким основательным и реальным, что безумный, неверный мир Рауля, бушевавший за стенами, казался выдумкой.  
Обычно, чай подавала мисс Чэпелворт, но на этот раз из буфетной, быстро перебирая ножками выкатилась деревянная японская куколка неопределённого пола и уверенно поехала к Джеффри. На маленьком подносе, встроенном в её ручки, подрагивала чашка крепкого эрл грея с молоком.  
– Это робот? – спросил Джеффри, пытаясь заглянуть в мёртвые кукольные глаза в поисках камеры или датчика.  
– Это? Нет! Подарок японских друзей. «Тяхакоби-нингё» – Дедушка ласково погладил куколку по макушке, как живую, и передал ему чашку. – Сначала я хотел её немного переделать, сменить начинку на электронную но подумал: «ведь этой барышне больше ста лет, в таком почтенном возрасте людям приходится смиряться с тем, кто ты есть». Как поживает мама?  
– Хорошо, передавала тебе привет. – Чтобы скрыть неловкость, Джеффри взял игрушку на руки и сделал вид что рассматривает часовой механизм. За каждым вопросом про маму стоял, невысказанным, другой вопрос: не звонил ли Алджернон?  
Алджернон, – Джеффри всегда называл его только по имени, не мог выговорить «отец», – был дедушкиной незаживающей раной. Майор Бутройд, верой и правдой служивший Короне всю сознательную жизнь, не мог простить предательства. У него в голове не укладывалось желание покинуть Англию и жить в другом месте; даже прощальная записка Алджернона, в которой он на нескольких страницах рассказывал что не может больше работать «в такой обстановке, без свободы и финансирования», что отец всю жизнь подавлял его как личность и как изобретателя, что нашлось, наконец, место, где его оценят по заслугам, не могла его убедить.  
Джеффри перечитывал это письмо множество раз, вдоль и поперёк, надеясь, что там есть всё же что-то о нём и о маме. Что-нибудь неявное, зашифрованное о том, что отец сожалеет. Даже держал бумагу над свечкой, но ничего не проступило.  
«Его ведь назначили Кью», – говорил дедушка, глядя в стену старческим, остановившимся взглядом, таким несвойственным ему. – «Квартирмейстером агентов с двумя нулями!»  
Все эти слова Джеффри ничего не говорили. Он знал только, что деда сначала отправили на пенсию, назначив вместо него Алджернона, а потом снова вернули, – лучше него никого не нашлось.  
– У меня к тебе дело, деда. – Он поставил куколку на пол. – Ты говорил что иногда ходишь в управление… что с тобой советуются и всё такое прочее… Я не буду задавать тебе лишних вопросов, просто… ты знал такого человека, Рауля Сильву?  
Повисло молчание, слышно было как экономка на кухне гремит тарелками и за что-то ругает ленивую черепаховую кошку, вечно отиравшуюся у плиты.  
– Что ж… ты не задаёшь мне лишних вопросов, я не задаю тебе лишних вопросов. Поэтому просто отвечу «да». – Дедушка улыбнулся, но видно было, что он волнуется. Джеффри раньше не обращал внимания как дрожат у него руки и задумался: кто же паял тогда все те микроскопические камеры? Если они вообще существовали.  
– И с ним… всё в порядке? Он жив?  
Он узнал ответ быстрее, чем дед его произнёс. Просто по тому сколько жалости и сочувствия отразилось вмиг на его лице.  
– Когда я наносил визиты в управление в прошлый раз… рабочие как раз вешали мемориальную табличку. Там есть специальная стена для этих табличек, длинная особая стена… очень впечатляет. Ты ещё увидишь.  
Он увидит, когда переступит впервые порог Управления. Ту особую стену, табличку на ней: «Сантьяго Рауль Мария Аурелиано да Сильва Родригес» и годы жизни. Только тогда он поймёт что Рауль на самом деле мёртв. Только холодный мрамор с золотыми буквами убедит его в этом. Не до конца, но...  
– С агентами такое частенько случается. – Дедушка подлил ему ещё молока, подвинул печенье. – Они ведь как дети, эти агенты. Что бы они делали без нас, квартирмейстеров!  
Джеффри улыбнулся против воли и взял печенье, просто чтобы не расстраивать деда.  
У Рауля, наверное, тоже был свой квартирмейстер, и этот квартирмейстер облажался. Может, выделил ему слишком мало патронов или сломанный приёмник, потому что Рауль не мог погибнуть просто так, он ведь был такой живой… живее многих. Живее самого Джеффри.  
\- Я тут недавно разбирал бумаги, Джеффи, и вот что нашёл. - На стол легла тонкая синяя папка, планшет с чертежами. На каждом листе Алджернон уверенным, каллиграфическим почерком оставил заметки.  
\- Я не хочу, дед. Забери.  
Ему хватало и пустого прощального письма.  
\- А я не хочу его здесь оставлять. Возьми, возьми, тебе пригодится когда станешь Кью.  
Джеффри улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно тебе. Какой из меня шпион? И чтобы стать Кью надо быть как ты, а я не такой. Я просто... Немного умею программировать, немного взламывать...  
\- Ерунда. - Дед уверенно рубанул ладонью воздух. - Времена изменились, Джеффи. Не оглядывайся на меня, я совсем из другой эпохи... И про "немного взламывать" мне не рассказывай, я знаю какой переполох ты поднял в управлении, я еле уговорил М тебя не допрашивать. Подай резюме, мальчик. Они знают на что ты способен.  
Рауль знал. Сделал его своим личным Кью. Целое разведуправление только для двоих...  
Папку с чертежами Джеффри всё же взял. Алджернон нанёс Ми6 непоправимый удар, спокойно забрав все свои разработки и часть дедовых. Всё, что осталось - чертёж дурацкой взрывающейся авторучки. Наверное, Раулю такая штука понравилась бы. Джеффри очень хорошо представлял её: солидная, чёрная, матовая, с расписным праздничным черепом-калаверой на колпачке, у Рауля таких черепов была целая коллекция - более двадцати, за каждое латиноамериканское дело. Где-то они теперь...  
Дед оказался прав. Джеффри взяли в Управление без особых проблем, но в солидных стенах Ми6, в сводчатой лаборатории, реальное, шпионское, отодвинулось ещё дальше. Фактически, он просто сменил один офис на другой, только уровень секретности стал выше. И теперь он разрабатывал не софт для банкоматов, а файерволл. Такой, которого не видели даже китайцы. Скорее не защитную стену, не замковый ров, а липкую паутину, податливую на первый взгляд, но чем дальше продвинется неосторожный охотник за сокровищами, тем сильнее увязает. Тем сильнее задёргает сигнальные нити. А потом придёт паук.  
Каждый раз, читая отчёт очередного тестировщика, Джеффри ловил себя на мысли о том как весело было бы играть в этой паутине с Раулем. Рауль разнёс бы файервол к чертям, да ещё и посмеялся. С треском взорвал бы все окружающие Джеффри стены и просочился внутрь крепости. Он обожал взрывать и разрушать, ему даже нравилось стрелять из пистолета только потому что пистолет был громким и чётко ставил точку в чужой жизни.

На острове Санта-Анна стоял склеп. В нём, среди черепов, расставленных на полках, спали в саркофагах первые да Сильва, набальзамированные, в медленно истлевающих роскошных одеждах. В семейных альбомах желтели тихие фотографии печальных женщин. Женщины обнимали смотрящих в никуда детей, которым ретушер подрисовал глаза поверх опущенных век.  
Смерть на острове представлялась тихой и неизбежной, и когда Рауль рассказывал об этом, чувствовалось, как тяготит его эта тишина. Тяготит до сих пор.  
Он был слишком живым для этой постоянной смерти, жившей в гасиенде на правах компаньонки-приживалки.  
"Тётя Долорес настояла чтобы я сфотографировался с Фернандиньо", - говорил он. - "Мне пришлось поддерживать его на фото. Каким же тяжёлым он был... Иногда я до сих пор чувствую эту тяжесть на плече. И холод. Его ведь привезли из морга, обложив льдом, знаешь ли".  
Та фотография была символом какой-то недожизни, обманного существования. Раулю это было чуждо; ты либо жив, либо мёртв. Точка.  
На их с Джеффри первых и последних фото он был живым. Они оба были живыми. А вот теперь...  
Иногда, в обед, Джеффри брал с собой кофе и садился напротив мемориальной стены, читая имена, которые ни о чём ему не говорили. Среди этих имён такой же тусклой позолотой светилось имя Рауля. Он был в хорошей компании. Это успокаивало.  
Дедушка во многом оказался прав: прошло не так уж много времени, и теперь Джеффри называли Кью. Чем старше он становился, тем сильнее крепла в нём уверенность что он достоин носить на пропуске короткую букву вместо длинного имени.  
Кью. Первая и заглавная в слове "квартирмейстер".  
Теперь у него в подчинении были неуверенные в себе мальчики, ищущие шпионской романтики и циничные, холодные девочки, которых он немного побаивался, и лысеющие мужчины с блеском в глазах. Все - новички. Тех, кто работал с дедом с самого начала, уволил ещё Алджернон, и Кью мог это понять.  
Команда подобралась не просто хорошая, - чудесная. И всё же...  
Кью иногда снимал очки и смотрел на всех этих милых, суетящихся людей, как мог, без посредников. Комната оказывалась наполненной размытыми цветными пятнами, и ничего интересного в этих пятнах не было.  
Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Джеффри признался себе что он никем не дорожит: ни своими квартирмейстерами, ни вежливыми мужчинами в дорогих костюмах, с которыми он иногда ужинал, даже не запоминая имён.  
Он стал забывать Рауля. Ему казалось что память приукрашивает милые когда-то, резкие черты, что утомительное сидение за ноутбуком было, на самом деле, куда менее романтичным, а пьянки с незнакомцами просто-напросто жуткими. Он начал думать о том, что вообще-то, Рауль шантажировал его, а, для начала, трахнул, пьяного, беззащитного, и это всё не самые благородные поступки.  
Не было между ними никакой тайной связи. Был нечистый на руку агент, использовавший, в обход начальства, вчерашнего студента. И агент этот плохо кончил. Может даже, обогатившись, предварительно, на доверчивом дурачке.  
Выходило так, что реальность, это просто ещё один недоношенный плод сознания.  
Он продолжал уверять себя в мифологичности Сильвы, пока не встретил ноль-ноль-семь.  
Бонд оказался из той же породы: воздух вокруг него вибрировал от напряжения. Иногда, эта вибрация разрушала целые здания.  
В тот первый раз в музее он выглядел старым и усталым, но глаза ярко выделялись на небритом лице: голубые, бесстрастные. Кью подумал о том сколько же храбрости и силы в маленькой, хрупкой М! Она щёлкает бичом и, - ап! - хищники с окровавленными мордами вспрыгивают на тумбы. И даже не пытаются её разорвать.  
Наверное, всё дело в том, чтобы смотреть им в глаза. И он добросовестно смотрел, пока ноль-ноль-семь не улыбнулся ему хорошей, доброй улыбкой.  
И сразу перестал быть зверем.  
Казалось, на его губах (верхняя - тонкая и жёсткая, нижняя - мягкая, пухлая и чувственная) "кью" - не первая буква "квартирмейстера", а первый звук "милашки".  
Вприпрыжку спускаясь по ступеням музея, и потом, помогая отделу с переездом, Джеффри долго и с удовольствием думал об этой игре слов; но вечером, в тёмной аллее двое неслышно подошли к нему со спины .  
Один укол шприцем в шею, и все мысли исчезли.

***  
Джон Донн говорил, что нет человека, который был бы как остров. Но Рауль был очень похож на остров, который занял: обломки былого величия, в которых ещё теплится жизнь.  
Но это Кью понял только потом.  
Он пришёл в себя на пахнущем пылью жёстком диване под чиппендейл. Кто-то уложил его, укрыл колючим пледом, и невесомо гладил по щеке. Во сне этим человеком был почему-то Бонд. Кью сердито пытался отмахнуться, заявить, что это неприемлемо, но не смог, и проснулся.  
В другой сон, как ему тогда показалось.  
Рауль, сидящий рядом, был несомненно мёртв. Левая сторона его лица как бы подтаяла, поплыла: нижнее веко отвисло, щека ввалилась, неровные пеньки, оставшиеся от зубов, торчали в дёснах осколками костей.  
Но руки были мягкими и тёплыми.  
\- Ты будто живёшь наоборот, ниньо. Все стареют, а ты молодеешь. Глаза блестят, губки как спелые вишни...  
Джеффри сонно улыбнулся, протянул к нему руки и ему показалось что это не Рауль обнял его, а прошлое. Тепло, запахи, ощущения... Тело вмиг вспомнило всё.  
"Хорошо, что бывают такие сны", - подумал Джеффри, укладывая голову на знакомое широкое плечо. Он просто смирно ждал пока сон закончится тем же, чем всегда: пробуждением в одинокой или занятой кем-то лишним постели. Но Рауль не дал дождаться: отстранился, легко похлопал его по щекам.  
\- Ну-ка, взбодрись, взбодрись. Ты мне нужен в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти.  
Из-за зубов у него получалось "взбодриш".

До Джеффри доходило постепенно.  
\- Ты жив, - глупо пробормотал он, совершенно не понимая что чувствовать по этому поводу. Взрыв в Ми6 и украденные данные агентов. Кто ещё мог быть настолько наглым и самоуверенным, чтобы...  
Но, в то же время, он смотрел так ласково, что...  
Но где...  
И что теперь...?  
\- Я сам каждое утро этому удивляюсь. Есть болезни, не позволяющие ходить или дышать. А моя, видно, не позволяет мне умереть. Я ведь пытался, ниньо. Правда, по мне видно, что пытался?  
\- Выглядит так, будто получилось... - он тут же прикусил язык. Рауль улыбался, оплывшая щека странно, беспомощно смялась.  
\- Что-то такое было у Гёте, кажется, мм? К девице приходит мёртвый жених и увозит её с собой. Только она до самого конца не понимает, что он мёртвый, а потом уже поздно, кругом густой лес и соскочить на ходу нет никакой возможности. Я читал лет в пятнадцать и думал: начерта она ему нужна? Он же покойник, кровь у него не циркулирует, а значит и член не стоит.  
\- Наверное, он просто скучал. Я... надеюсь.  
Джеффри смущённо поправил очки, пытаясь не пялиться на обвисшее веко.  
Мелочно, но он содрогался при мысли что Рауль захочет его поцеловать.  
\- Что ты смотришь? - улыбка Рауля стала ещё более деланой. - Когда тебя целый год пытают, а потом цианид не срабатывает, кто угодно немного... Спадёт с лица. Или, как в моём случае, лицо с него спадёт. Кстати, ты же когда-то любил целоваться, неужели сейчас не хочешь?  
Он сделал обманное движение, и Джеффри не смог побороть непроизвольную реакцию - вжался в спинку дивана, отвернулся, зажмурился...  
Ни до ни после он не слышал, чтобы человек усмехался так грустно.  
\- Не хочешь...  
С противным хрустом встал на место протез. Рауль снова был самим собой. Признаки смерти исчезли.  
\- Рауль! Я... Прости, я не то... Это просто...  
Он только отмахнулся.  
\- Ровно в шестнадцать ноль ноль ты подключишь мой ноутбук к локальной сети Ми6, а потом нежно, за ручку, приведёшь Бонда ко мне. Это единственная жертва, которая мне от тебя нужна, ниньо.  
Сначала Джеффри не понял, о чём говорит. Но потом до него дошло. Так, что все видимые и невидимые волоски на теле встали дыбом.  
\- Я не смогу. Я не буду.  
Рауль тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на него снисходительно, как на упрямого ребёнка.  
\- Ты сможешь. Я буду за тебя болеть, только смотри, не выдай себя. А главное, не нажалуйся Мамочке.  
\- Нет, Рауль. Всё... Всё закончилось.  
Его вполне могли не выпустить с острова. Запереть или убить на месте, но то, что предлагал этот незнакомый человек, называлось предательством. И было куда хуже.  
\- Когда я работал с тобой, я думал что поступаю правильно.  
Рауль капризно надул губы.  
\- О, ты меня расстраиваешь. Но видишь ли, Линор, с этого скакуна тебе уже не спрыгнуть, даже не пытайся.  
Он совершил ошибку.  
Он мог говорить так с Джеффри, из любопытства сунувшим нос в чужие дела. Но не с Кью.  
\- Ты никогда не замечал, что даже после смерти продолжаешь меня шантажировать? - Кью вложил в эту фразу весь холод, на который был способен. - А знаешь, почему? Потому что ты не уверен в себе. Боишься, что я тебя отошью и сразу начинаешь с угроз.  
\- Джеффри, - в дело вступил мистер Воплощенная Укоризна. - Зачем ты так? Я знаю что ты никуда от меня не денешься. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я оценил, какой ты стал взрослый, честно-честно. Настоящий мужчина. Конечно я не рассчитывал, что ты будешь хранить мне верность... Но мог хотя бы сделать вид что рад мне, знаешь.  
Джеффри опустил голову.  
\- Я рад.  
"И мне страшно", - хотел добавить он, - "Потому что я не знаю, кто ты такой".  
"Верни мне моего Рауля", - хотел он сказать.  
-Ниньо? Ниньо, посмотри на меня. - Рауль немного картинно опустился перед ним на колени, взял свои руки в его, согревая похолодевшие от волнения пальцы.- Мы снова вместе, разве не замечательно? Я проверну свою маленькую операцию, заберу тебя из этого крысиного гнезда, Ми6, и будем жить-поживать на этом чудном острове. Только ты и я. Одна команда, как раньше.  
\- Скорее... Скорее, ты, я, и те два урода, которые меня сюда привезли... Или не знаю, сколько их там у тебя...да?  
\- Я от них избавлюсь. Избавлюсь от всего, что тебе не понравится. Хочешь, снесём пару домов и разобьём парк? Или садик? Ты когда-нибудь сносил дома бульдозером? Я дам тебе попробовать! А плавать ты так и не научился? Это не вопрос. Я сам буду тебя учить. Джеффи... Тебя ведь так называют в семье, да? Так вот, Джеффи, у тебя нет никаких причин прозябать в твоей тоскливой лондонской дыре. Не с твоими способностями. Мы с тобой птицы совсем другого полёта, нам целого мира мало. Хотя, для начала он вполне подойдёт.  
Джеффри не хотел ему врать. Этот Рауль вёл себя наиграннее, чем он помнил, даже жеманнее, но, может быть, память просто сгладила все гримасы, смешала все образы в один? Главное, что он тут, живой. И всё ещё может получиться.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Это было достаточно честно.  
Рауль подался к его губам, но в последний момент передумал, и на холодном морском ветру, по пути к вертолёту, невидимый след поцелуя жёг, сверлил лоб Кью как предательское клеймо.  
***  
Ноутбук ему доставили через пару дней. Утром. До четырёх часов оставалась прорва времени.  
Наверное, он сошёл с ума, потому что в назначенное время уверенно, с силой воткнул все провода, куда нужно было. Не потому что хотелось на этот чёртов остров и не потому что он поверил хоть одному слову.  
Наверное, оставить Рауля в тюрьме было безопаснее для всех, но что это будет за существование для человека, который больше всего на свете ценил свободу? Пусть лучше Бонд погоняется за ним, сорвёт его планы. Пусть он сбежит.  
Кью не знал тогда что в последний раз увидит Рауля через маломощную камеру слежения. В метро. В полицейской форме. В фуражке вроде той, которую Джеффри сдёргивал с него и пытался, уворачиваясь от поцелуев, закинуть на ветку чахлого, нестриженного бонсая в нише.  
Он залез в компьютер Бонда и первым прочитал неряшливый, пестрящий стилистическими ошибками и дурацкими каламбурами отчёт о том, что произошло в Скайфолле. Из этого черновика, нетронутого ещё бондовской секретаршей, решительно ничего нельзя было понять, но последний диалог Сильвы с М ноль-ноль-семь запомнил хорошо.  
Все эти фантазии о счастливой жизни на острове, эти уговоры… он сам в них не верил.  
Но заставил поверить Джеффри. Немного. Каким бы умным и проницательным Кью ни был, вера всё равно прокралась, зацепилась коготками.  
«Не такой уж ты и умник».  
Правда была в том, что Рауль умер ещё до того как попал в Скайфолл.  
Когда-то Джеффри гадал, какой из его образов настоящий и не понимал, что все они были настоящими, единым Тьяго Родригесом. Оставшийся Сильва, манерный и драматичный, был всего лишь обломком, который вынесло на берег после шторма. За этим фасадом не осталось ничего человеческого.  
Человек перестаёт быть человеком, только когда умирает.  
И всё-таки, Кью спустился один раз в прозекторскую, тронул холодное плечо.  
«Вставай, Рауль. Вставай. Я здесь один, всё чисто. Я согласен на твой остров, только открой глаза. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста…»  
«Не такой уж ты и умник»  
Да. Не такой уж.

***  
Мэллори устроил большую проверку. Он перетряхнул весь кадровый состав, посадил несколько сообщников Сильвы, нашёл даже одного не относившегося к нему русского крота.  
Кью ждал. Каждый раз, перед очередным допросом, он твёрдо обещал себе сознаться… но видел Мэллори и почему-то не мог. Новый М надеялся на него. В каком-то смысле, после той истории с «хлебными крошками» они были даже сообщниками…  
Но, на самом деле, Кью просто боялся нового шефа. Так же, как побаивался других агентов. Нет, сильнее. Мэллори, в отличие от них, мог справедливо, но больно хлестнуть словом и добавить уничтожающий взгляд; каждый раз, здороваясь с ним в коридоре, Кью мысленно паковал вещи для отъезда в Лэнгли.  
Впрочем, этот экстренный чемодан он упаковал сразу же после того как Бонд отчитался об убийстве Сильвы.  
Главное – успеть перебраться через Ла Манш.  
Но почему-то М не спешил выводить его на чистую воду. Все ответы казались ему и следователям разумными, правдивыми. И Кью отпускали. До следующего раза.  
С этим необходимо было что-то сделать.  
Когда, к концу рабочего дня, Мэллори позвонил в отдел с требованием прислать кого-нибудь забрать сломавшийся ноутбук, Кью не выдержал и пошёл сам.  
– Вы хотите меня уволить, сэр? – прямо спросил он с порога. Голос немного дрожит, губы приоткрыты, в больших глазах испуганное оленье выражение. Рауль когда-то говорил, что ему очень идёт. И один раз, всё с теми же «хлебными крошками», кажется, сработало.  
Мэллори подписал какую-то бумагу и посмотрел на него как на идиота. Рука у него всё ещё висела на перевязи.  
– Вообще-то я хочу, чтобы вы починили мой ноутбук, Кью.  
– Я не об этом. Меня уже двести раз спрашивали о том, как всё было, о том, что я делал в тот день, о моих сотрудниках… вы весь мой отдел перетряхнули вверх дном, но всё равно продолжаете меня пытать. – Кью подошёл ближе, опёрся кончиками пальцев о стол, заговорил негромко, но с жаром. – Если вы во мне сомневаетесь, давайте, проверяйте всё! Пошарьте в моей квартире, заявитесь к моему дедушке! Или просто дайте мне спокойно уйти. Я... Я не знаю как ещё доказать свою невиновность, но терпеть эти оскорбления больше не намерен.  
Мэллори вздохнул, - просто разом выдохнул накопившуюся усталость от идиотов.  
– Вы в чём-то правы. Я поговорю со следователями на этот счёт. Не прибедняйтесь, вы знаете, что я вас не уволю, мне некем вас заменить. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время.  
– Спасибо, сэр.  
«Когда получишь то, что хочешь, можешь немного прикрутить сияние… нет, а вот эту хитренькую улыбку и огонёк в глазах оставь, оставь».  
Рауль говорил, что нужно быть непредсказуемым, и Джеффри сделал вторую самую непредсказуемую вещь в своей жизни: перегнулся через стол и легко поцеловал Мэллори в уголок губ.  
Он ожидал, что его припечатают резким и не обязательно цензурным словечком, или осадят саркастическим взглядом, но М только хмыкнул, наморщил лоб, задумчиво потёр бровь…  
– Не нужно больше так… радоваться, мистер Бутройт. Это лишнее.  
Можно было извиниться и уйти. А можно – двинуться вперёд и до конца. Чтобы наверняка.  
– Это нечасто случается, сэр. Мистер Мэллори.  
На этот раз М овладел собой, неспеша поднялся и обошёл стол, по привычке засунув руку в карман. У него был замечательный тонкий одеколон, чувствовался только вплотную.  
– Вы же понимаете, Кью, что это вам ничего не даст? Никаких поблажек, никаких выгод вы не получите, и никаких гарантий что ваше дело закроют, тоже.  
«Если ты один раз зацепил человека, крючок накрепко войдёт ему прямо в губу, а дальше – тащи и подсекай, можешь хоть верёвки из него вить. Кстати о рыбалке, я не рассказывал тебе про дядю Артуро? Говорили, что он как-то рыбачил с лодки и поймал русалку. Мужчину-русалку. И эта дрянь…»  
– Я на всё это и не рассчитывал. Я… готовился это сделать, потому что думал об увольнении. Я напоследок просто должен был…  
Мэллори был весь жёсткий, и целовался тоже жёстко, неловко прижимая его к себе одной рукой так, чтобы не тревожить другую, перевязанную.  
Крючок вошёл в губу. Тащи и подсекай.

***  
Они никогда не ходили друг к другу домой. Обычно, всё происходило в кабинете Мэллори, в конце рабочего дня, отличный способ расслабиться. Пару раз, для большего эффекта, Джеффри закрывал глаза и пытался представить Рауля, но ничего не выходило. Во-первых, Рауль всё делал не так резко и быстро: целовал, лизал, покусывал, словно хотел съесть, но каждый раз передумывал.  
А во-вторых… в памяти засела его провалившаяся щека и отвисшее веко. Его трупная бледность. Даже влажный, томный взгляд тяжёлых глаз, всегда действовавший как разряд тока, мерк перед этим воспоминанием, и Кью предпочёл сосредоточиться на настоящем. На быстром, жарком настоящем с громким дыханием и тихими ругательствами сквозь зубы.  
Чего ему не стоило делать, так это стаскивать с М рубашку, в порыве страсти. Он оказался не готов к тому, что увидел в отражении, вышедшем из тёмного оконного стекла.  
Массивные рога, бугрящиеся мускулы, кожистые крылья, спускавшиеся до самых ягодиц, шипастый хвост…  
«Я совокупляюсь с демоном», – отрешённо подумал Кью. – «С чёртовым демоном».  
Одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы кончить.  
– Зачем ты набил на спине такой ужас? – спросил он позже, натягивая брюки. – Это же больно… и дорого. И просто жутко.  
Мэллори щёлкнул подтяжками.  
– Много причин. Пригодилось для работы под прикрытием. Скрыло шрамы. И потом… эта татуировка напоминает мне о том, кто я есть.  
Кью не стал уточнять, но с тех пор его стали мучить кошмары. В них он пытался сбежать в Хитроу, чтобы сесть на самолёт до Нью-Йорка или Лос Анджелеса, но Мэллори преследовал его, крылья становились настоящими, разворачивались, хвост сшибал, крошил штукатурку с домов, и всё, что оставалось, это бежать, бежать, бежать на месте…  
И падать, глядя, как тень Дракона, закрывшая солнце, пикирует вниз.  
***  
Иногда, они обедали вдвоём. В этом не было ничего странного, ничего подозрительного: Мэллори частенько ходил на ланч с главами отделов и агентами ноль-ноль, но когда он приходил в ресторан с Джеффри, ему везде начинали чудиться понимающие взгляды. И чёртов Кью не помогал: улыбался ему, стрелял глазами из-за очков и выглядел ослепительно даже в свитере.  
Мэллори заставил его съесть суп и штрудель, – это была маленькая победа в великой незаметной войне против его ужасающей, болезненной худобы. В следующий раз неплохо было бы впихнуть в него ещё жаркое или хотя бы рыбу, но Гэрет не было уверен, что следующий раз наступит.  
– Ты мне не безразличен, Джеффри, – сказал он как бы между прочим, разливая вино. Кью замер – испуганный, лохматый зверёк, а не человек. – Я хотел бы видеться с тобой чаще. Если ты не против, конечно. В Тейт выставляют Терракотовую армию, так что…  
Кью быстро вытер губы салфеткой. Потом ещё раз.  
– Послезавтра у меня начинается отпуск.  
– Да. Конечно. Ты собираешься уехать?  
«Даже если не собирался, теперь собирается, старый ты дурак».  
С самого начала было ясно, что он не хочет ничего большего. Что за бурным сексом не стоит никаких чувств. Но нет же, на пятидесятом году жизни надо было вляпаться с разбегу и молча страдать, провожая его голодным, собачьим взглядом. Страдать от того что нельзя схватить человека, который только что был с тобой одним, в охапку, и унести домой.  
Хотя бы проводить до дома.  
– Я… хотел съездить в одно место, в Испании… забыл, как называется. Мне много о нём рассказывали.  
– Ну… – Мэллори неискренне усмехнулся. Вышло как-то жестоко. – Ты же в любом случае вернёшься.  
– Да, вернусь. Я… просто должен убедиться. Мне просто нужно увидеть своими глазами. – Он извинялся. Боже, он извинялся. Хуже этого ничего не могло быть.  
М не стал допивать вино, потерявшее всякий вкус. Он поднялся.  
– Тогда, оставим этот разговор до твоего возвращения.  
– Гэрет.  
Как же прекрасно звучало это имя на его губах… Как они смыкаются и размыкаются, произнося...  
– Я хочу тебе кое-что дать. На всякий случай, пока меня не будет. Вдруг что-то опять… ну, ты понимаешь.  
На стол лёг продолговатый чёрный футляр. Подарочная ручка. Матовая, массивная, со слегка кривоватым, гравированным британским флагом на колпачке.  
– Колпачок это чека. Снимаешь его и у тебя в руках небольшая граната. Чувствуешь, какая тяжёлая? Я сам её сделал. Только не показывай Бонду, я сказал ему что мы таких не производим.  
Быстрая, сбивчивая речь, алеющие щёки и красные пятна на шее. Мэллори готов был поцеловать его на глазах у всех, но сдержался.  
– Заранее удачного отдыха, Кью, – сказал он, лаская его взглядом. – Я буду ждать.

***  
Он три раза обошёл остров, даже не положил чемодан. Рыбак, согласившийся привезти его на Санта Анну, одолжил ему нож, но Джеффри быстро устал прорубаться через заросли и, сдавшись, побрёл по серому песчаному пляжу.  
Он искал в бухте, в гасиенде с провалившейся крышей, в склепе, пестрящем васильками, весёлыми нищими среди цветов. Ничего.  
В этом последнем пристанище, на острове, который был сердцем Рауля, не осталось никаких следов. Никаких теней.  
Закатное солнце повисло над горизонтом бледным, розовым шаром.  
Только в четвёртый раз обойдя Санта Анну, опустившись на холодный сумеречный песок, Джеффри понял, что Рауль больше не существует в этом мире.  
Что его душа, – если она когда-нибудь была у него, – покинула его окончательно.

ЭПИЛОГ

Никогда не знаешь, чем занять себя в чужой квартире.  
Джеффри вернулся, загорелый и солёный, привёз в подарок кипарисовую черепашку, но все фотографии были отсмотрены, и Мэллори оставалось только мерить шагами маленькую гостиную и ждать, пока он найдёт в спальне приличные для Тейт носки. Оказалось, что у с виду щепетильного в одежде Кью с этим большие проблемы.  
У него вообще было много мелких недостатков и раздражающих привычек, но Гэрет любил их. Они делали Джеффри близким. Настоящим.  
В бывшей жене, например, Гэрет поначалу находил только достоинства. Но этого оказалось слишком мало.  
Он провёл пальцем по книжной полке. Пыльно, книги стоят без системы и даже не выровнены. В основном, какая-то бульварная литература, наверное, от прошлых хозяев. Но вот «Монте-Кристо» в коже, с золотым обрезом заслуживал внимания, такое антикварные издание стояло когда-то в кабинете отца Гэрета.  
Судя по грохоту и ругательствам, поиски носков затягивались. Мэллори вздохнул и потянул к себе первый том, запылённый, почему-то, меньше остальных…


End file.
